Vinil és csillámpor
by VinSaint
Summary: Renji, Ichi és egy koncert megszórva Rukia ötletével... Figyelmeztetés: YAOI!


Vinil és csillámpor

By Eve

Ichigo türelmetlenül pillantott az órájára majd újfent megállapította, hogy Abarai már lassan öt perce késik…

_"Ha nem ér ide két percen belül én tuti hazamegyek."_ - dünnyögte félhangosan…

Hirtelen torokköszörülés hangzott fel a háta mögül, mire hátrafordult és már épp küldte volna el a búsba az illetőt, de a megkezdett lélegzetvétel félúton bennakadt és csak tátogni volt képes…

_"Na mi az Kurosaki? Már köszönni se tudsz?"_ - mordult fel Renji.

_"M-mi történt veled?"_ - kérdezte Ichigo, miután képes volt újra beszélni… Tekintete ismételten végigsiklott a másikon… Bakancs, fekete, szűk vinilnadrág, mely ráfeszül azokra a lehetetlenül hosszú combokra, fekete neccfelső, mely egyáltalán nem takar semmit a tetovált felső testből, a tetoválások, melyeket csillámpor (!) emel ki és a hosszú, kibontott tűzvörös sörény…

_"Rukia ötlete volt. Szerinte így járnak koncertre az emberek…"_ - mentegetődzött Renji… Közben megállapította, hogy Ichi-nek igenis jól áll a tépett farmer és félig nyitott fekete ing…

_"Csipkedd magad! Késtél egy csomót."_ - ezzel Ichigo megragadta Renji karját és a terem felé kezdte vonszolni… Ha hazaér, biztos kitekeri ezért Rukia nyakát…

Az iskola tornacsarnokában nagy tömeg fogadta a két srácot, de ez érthető volt, a Brainstorm népszerű zenekarnak számított mostanság… Megpróbálták magukat beljebb verekedni, de csak az öltözőkhöz vezető ajtóig jutottak… Ichigo képtelen volt a környezetére koncentrálni, ugyanis, Renji - hogy el ne tévedjen, Ichi derekába kapaszkodott…

Így valahányszor megtorpanni kényszerültek, a vörös hajú forró lélegzete a tarkóját borzolta… Épp hogy megálltak a kiszemelt helyen, a zenekar játszani kezdett és pár pillanattal később Ichigo azt vette észre, hogy Renji ujjai finoman ütik a taktust a csípőjén és hozzá táncol is egy picit…

Hirtelen egy szőke kiscsaj libegett oda hozzájuk és táncolni hívta Renji-t, aki elfogadta a meghívást és nem messze a narancsszín hajútól táncolni kezdtek… Alig telt el öt perc, és Ichigo már azt fontolgatta, hogy lerángatja a csitrit Renji-ről és felképeli azt a marhát, akinek szemmel láthatóan fogalma sincs, hogy mit művel…

A lány kezei a vörös hajú derekáról annak vinillel borított fenekére csúsztak és közelebb húzta magához…

_"Na jó! Elég volt!"_ - mordult fel Ichigo és a párocskához lépve megragadta a neccfelső nyakát és a csodálkozó Renji-t berángatta az öltözőkhöz vezető folyosóra…

_"Hé! Hova cibálsz már?"_ - kérdezte Renji, de választ nem kapott csak dühös fújtatást.

Pillanattal később Ichi feltépte az egyik öltöző ajtaját és a vöröst maga után vonszolva belépett, majd az ajtót nem túl finoman bevágta…

_"Mi bajod van Kurosaki?"_

_"Hogy mi a bajom? Te vagy a bajom!"_ - sziszegte Renji arcába, majd a falhoz szorította és a csípőjét megragadva magához szorította annak testét…

_"N-nem értelek…"_ - nyögte a vörös hajú… Érezte a másik izgalmát és a nyakát cirógató ajkakat, de nem tudta mit tegyen, valahogy túl kellemes volt az érzés ahhoz, hogy eltaszítsa magától a másikat… Aztán Ichi az ajkait kezdte csókolni, nyalogatni, majd a kínálkozó rést kihasználva elmélyítette a csókot, elvéve Renji maradék eszét is…

Ichigo tudta, hogy ezt nem kéne, pláne nem itt, de képtelen volt megállni… Egyszerűen nem tudta magát visszafogni… Az a finoman izmos test, a bőrön csillogó tetoválások, az a szőlőhéjként feszülő vinil…

Renji sietve kiszabadította a kezét és bontogatni kezdte a narancsszín hajú ingét… Pillanattal később lesöpörte annak válláról az időközben feleslegessé vált ruhadarabot és elkezdte feltérképezni a felsőtestet… A kíváncsi ujjak hamar keményre ingerelték Ichi mellbimbóit és a hason végigcsúszva a farmer elejére vándoroltak…

Ichigo belenyögött a csókba majd elszakadt Renji-től és kibújtatta a neccfelsőből… Az így felszabadult tetoválásokon indultak meg Ichi ujjai, újra és újra végigcirógatva azokat… Egy picivel hátrább húzódott és Renji mellkasát kezdte csókolni… A vörös hajú felnyögött és ismét Ichi farmere felé kapott, majd igyekezett megszabadítani tőle a másikat…

A narancsszín hajú szinte oda sem figyelve lépett ki a farmerből, majd a vörös elé térdelt és annak vinilnadrágját kezdte bontogatni, de nem állhatta meg hogy ne simítson végig annak duzzadó elején… Ez az érintés sok volt Renji amúgy is remegő lábainak, a földre csúszott, és lihegve terült el rajta…

Ichi somolyogva folytatta a vetkőztetést… Fél kézzel az oldalt lévő fűzőt bontogatva, másik kezével pedig Renji férfiasságát cirógatva… Hamar megszabadította a földön fekvőt a feszes ruhától majd egy apró pillanatig csak bámulta… Sejtette, hogy nem igazán fér Renji-n kívül más a vinil alá… De látni azért nagyságrendekkel másabb volt…

A vörös hajú zihálva terült el a hűvös padlón, mellkasán halvány fénnyel szikrázott a csillám az ablakon beszűrődő gyenge fényben, a vörös sörény kócosan pihent el a feje mellett… Halk nyögés hagyta el összeszorított ajkait, ugyanis Ichigo simogató ujjai a combja belső felét vették célba és kínzóan lassan haladtak a férfiassága felé…

Az ujjakat Ichi nyelve követte, Renji pedig igyekezett nem túl hangosan nyöszörögni, de ezen próbálkozása, hamar csúfos kudarcba fulladt, ahogy a narancsszín hajú ajkai befogadták és annak nyelve lassú, őrjítő táncba kezdett körülötte… Egy pillanatra ugyan egy halvány, kellemetlen érzés is belopakodott a gyönyörbe de gyorsan el is tűnt…

Ichigo igyekezett ellazítani a másik testében az izmokat, de Renji kéjes nyögései nem igazán tettek jót az önuralmának… Miután úgy ítélte, hogy megtett minden tőle telhetőt, a vörös hajú lábai közé helyezkedett és óvatosan annak testébe hatolt… Érezte megfeszülni Renji-t ezért megállt, hogy szokhassák az érzést, keze közben a másik férfiasságára vándorolt és finoman simogatni kezdte…

_"Ne állj már, az istenit!"_ - nyögött fel Renji és lökött egyet a csípőjével… Ichi-nek nem kellett több bíztatás, lassan mozgásba lendült, először kínzóan óvatosan, majd egyre bátrabban… A tempó gyorsulásával együtt nőtt mindkettejük gyönyöre… Elsőként Renji ért a csúcsa egy halk kiáltással, majd egyetlen pillanattal lemaradva követte Ichigo is…

_"Ha legközelebb is ilyen cuccban mersz koncertre jönni, nem állok jót magamért…" _- dünnyögte a narancsszín hajú srác a tetovált nyaknak…

_"Kíváncsi leszek én arra."_ - érkezett az álmos válasz. _"Mit gondolsz, nem lesz baj ha bezárnak éjszakára az iskolába?"_

_"Kit érdekel? Úgyis van még pár hely amit szívesen kipróbálnék."_ - somolyogta Ichigo, majd megcsókolta Renji-t…

-VÉGE-


End file.
